


Pukicho has BIG MUSCLES

by Anonymous



Category: Pukicho
Genre: Other, Pancakes, Pukicho is RIPPED and has BIG MUSCLES, killing god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story about my new OC, Pukicho (do not steal), who has HUGE MUSCLES and could crush you like a soda can, yet chooses not to out of mercy.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Pukicho’s BIG MUSCLES

Once upon a time, there was a guy named Pukicho and he was the God-Emperor of the UNIVERSE and he had RIPPED MUSCLES.

One day, a squelchy bastard person came up to him and said “you suck, Puki, and also you are small and smell bad”

Pukicho just looked at them with a piercing glare and replied “eat sun, squelchy bastard person” and with his HUGE MUSCLES, he threw them away into the SUN.

Then, as triumphant music played, he walked home to his beautiful girlfriend, and they ate pancakes, which were very yummy.

“Yummy yummy, in my tummy!” They sang, and when one of his neighbors complained, Puki reached out an extendo-arm and pulled them apart like a twizzler with his ABS.

THE END


	2. How Pukicho Became God-Emperor

Pukicho was beginning to get sick of God, because his decisions were being very bad, and also people were being mean on the internet.

Very determinedly, Puki squelched off to the Stairs to Heaven, and ascended them powerfully.

The stairs were very tall, but Pukicho was taller, and he climbed to the top in one step.

When he got there, he saw God cowering on a plastic throne, surrounded by his heavenly host.

“Let us fight, being to being, to see who is the rightful God”, Pukicho cleverly proposed.

“Very well,” God agreed, ripping off his shirt. They fought long and hard, and kicked and punched each other IN THE FACE a lot, and Pukicho only cried a little because it hurt.

In the end, God got tired and gave up. “You can be god now”, he said. Pukicho grabbed him and picked him up and said “the only true god is the one who controls their own destiny”, and then squished his head.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> What the FUCK is a Tbumblr


End file.
